Fireworks
by Evening Nightshade
Summary: Sam and Rosie throw a part to cheer up Frodo. But things don't go exactly to plan, thanks the meddlings of Merry and Pippin. Chapter 4 is finally up!!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR (though I wish I did.)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a little story in the run-up to Bonfire Night. I got the idea after watching Merry and Pippin at Bilbo's party. Please read & review, and above all, be nice!!!!!! (Fluttering eyes lashes) Please!!!!!!  
  
PART ONE: THE IDEA  
  
"Look at him," Sam sighed, gazing out the window of Bag End.  
  
Rosie nodded in agreement. "Poor Frodo," She murmured, before focussing her attention on the carrot she was dicing.  
  
"He's never been the same since..." Sam trailed off. The memory of Mordor was still fresh. Sometimes, he still dreamt of the malign land of fire and ash where he had accompanied Frodo during the quest of the One Ring.  
  
"Is he still having those dreams?" His wife raised her eyes. She had been aware of the violent nightmares that plagued the hobbit.  
  
He nodded. "I wish there was somethin' we could do. Somethin' to cheer him up."  
  
Rosie's eyes gleamed. "I know!" She whispered eagerly, motioning him closer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Rosie, love," Sam began. "Are you.... Insane?" He had to duck before she swatted him across the back of the head. "Have you forgotten what happened last time?"  
  
"You said it yourself - they've grown up since then. 'Specially after the... Thing." Rosie was never sure how to mention the quest to her husband and Frodo, so she simply referred to it as 'the thing.'  
  
"Maybe you're right..." He mused.  
  
"You're damned well I'm right, Samwise Gamgee. And don't you ever forget it!" The two shared a kiss, before Rosie declared, "Now off with you! That grass needs cuttin'!" Her husband groaned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Frodo shivered as his cobalt eyes fixed their gaze on the waning crescent moon. Night always evoked memories of Mordor; of the One Ring. Instinctively, he raised a hand the chain around his neck.  
  
'Why do I still do that?' He thought. After all, the ring had been destroyed well over a year ago. But no amount of time would ever quell his longing for it....  
  
"Mr Frodo!" Sam's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Sam!" He reeled round. "There you are!" He feigned a smile, but Sam knew his friend better than that.  
  
"Rosie and I have somethin' to tell you."  
  
"Let me guess! You're gonna have a baby?"  
  
"No!" Sam turned scarlet. "I mean not yet... I mean..."  
  
"It's fine!" Frodo placed a hand on the gardener's shoulder to calm him. "So... What is it? Something good, I hope. I could do with some good news." He sighed forlornly.  
  
"Then you'll love this." Sam grinned, having regained his composure. "We've gonna have a party."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Merry and Pippin sat at a table in the Green Dragon Inn, smoking their pipes and sipping some ale.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pippin said, taking a large swig. "Remember what happened last time!"  
  
"Pippin! Where's your sense of fun? Look," Merry replied jovially. "Last time, we had no idea what we were doing."  
  
"We?" His companion spluttered. "It was YOUR idea to steal that firework. It was YOUR idea to light it inside the tent. It was because of YOU that we were stuck washing dishes for the rest of the party!"  
  
Merry could not deny that his friend's assertion was entirely correct. It was his fault that the two had been punished for engaging in mischief with Gandalf's fireworks at Bilbo's eleventy-first birthday party. However, it would take more than the memory of being hauled away by the ears and forced to wash Bilbo's dishes to hinder this hobbit.  
  
************  
  
Thanks for reading! Reviews gratefully accepted. 


	2. Part Two: The Search Begins

A/N: Sorry for the delay in upadating. I've been busy with homework (groan) and other commitments. Please forgive me...... Please. But, don't panic: I finally found a spare moment to write chapter two. May be rather on the short side. And thanks to my reviewers!  
  
QUESTION THAT I NEED ANSWERED:  
  
Does anyone know the name of the Took Residence? (for the purposes of this story, I've called it Took Hall, but if anyone knows the real name, stick it in a review or email me at: princessevenstar0104@hotmail.com.)  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading - and please review  
  
************  
  
PART TWO: THE SEARCH BEGINS....  
  
  
  
Frodo, Sam and Rosie sat around the mahogany table of Bag End, eating in silence. At least, Sam and Rosie were eating. Frodo appeared to have lost his appetite (which was almost unheard of for a hobbit!) Husband and wife exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Mr Frodo?" Sam's voice brought the hobbit out of his musings. "Is there somethin' wrong?  
  
"What?" He replied, only half-listening. Raising his eyes, he saw the anxious expression that crossed his friends' faces, before dropping his gaze to the untouched plate of food. The scent of steak pie, normally so appetising, made his stomach churn. Even the aroma of fresh baking made him feel nauseous. It was a tragic day indeed when food made a hobbit feel ill!  
  
Frodo rose from his seat. "Sorry, Rosie. I'm just... Not hungry. The food looks delicious, though," he added, seeing her crestfallen expression. "Save me some for later?" She nodded. "Well!" He yawned. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
"He's hardly eating!" Sam said when Frodo was out of earshot. "And he's always sleeping! What'll we do?"  
  
"This party will cheer him up!" Rosie replied, although in her heart she wasn't entirely sure whether she believed herself. Still, she had to be strong. For Sam.  
  
"You're right!" Her husband declared. You have to be, he thought. For Mr Frodo's sake, you HAVE to be!  
  
*********  
  
Old Took's study was a place of intrigue to young hobbits. All the Took children were enchanted by tales of their famous ancestor, and his friendship with Gandalf, the wizard. They had grown up, surrounded by tales of adventure, and of course, Gandalf's fireworks. For some, however, this fascination was more than a childhood whim.  
  
"Are you really sure this is gonna work?" Pippin whispered, as he and Merry crept through the darkened hall.  
  
"Peregrin Took!" Merry replied with mock sincerity. "Are you abandoning me now? After all we've been through? The Orcs, the Uruk-Hai, the battles, the adventures! You're just gonna abandon your best friend in the world!"  
  
"Shut up!" Pippin hissed, his eyes darting furtively from side to side. "Of course I'm not abandoning you. Who d'you think I am; a Sackville-Baggins?"  
  
"Good!" He patted the hobbit's back encouragingly. "That's the spirit! Now, onwards!"  
  
Slinking through the shadows of Old Took's private hobbit hole, the two companions tiptoed across the hall, until they reached their destination. Merry cautiously placed his hand on the door handle. Inhaling a sharp breath, he gingerly opened the pine door.  
  
"This place obviously hasn't been cleaned in a long time!" Merry declared, brushing a cobweb away from his face. "Look at the state of it!"  
  
Pippin wiped the dust off a portrait hanging above the fireplace, unveiling a golden frame. He blew softly on the glass, smudging away years of debris. As the picture came into view, he gasped.  
  
"Merry, look!" He tugged on his friend's sleeve. "It's Old Took! It's a portrait on Old Took! And he looks just like Bilbo!"  
  
Merry squinted in the dark. "You're right!" He felt unnerved by those eyes that stared sightlessly at him. The same accusing gaze that Bilbo had thrown at him many a time in his youth. Then, he shook his head. "We're not here to look at portraits of Old Took; We're here to look for fireworks!"  
  
"How can we be sure Gandalf left any here in the first place?"  
  
"Because, my dear cousin," Merry replied condescendingly, wagging a finger at his friend. "Old Took was famous for throwing his firework parties; even when Gandalf was in foreign lands. Now, how could he possibly do that if Gandalf hadn't left any here at Took hall? Hmm...?"  
  
"Oh, shut up and look for the stupid things!"  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
There we go! Another chapter over. I'll try to post Part Three soon. That is a PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Part Three: Success!

Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Part Three is up at last!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: See chapter one.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to the reviewers who've helped get me get some of the deatils straight in the absence of my copy of "The Return of The King", as I made the stupid mistake of lending it to my best friend who never returns anything! He'll be getting chased up about it soon. Anyway, thanks again!!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Success!  
  
"This is a waste of time!" Pippin slumped against the back of the armchair. A cloud of dust rose in the air, causing him to choke.  
  
"Shut up!" Merry hissed. "You'll wake everyone!" Turning back to the mahogany bookcase that spanned the breadth of the study, his glance fell on battered leather book, with peeling gold letters running down the spine. "The Diary of Gerontius Took," he read aloud, rubbing his hands together. "Pip, I think I've found something!" He whispered excitedly, hauling the scowling hobbit to his feet.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Pippin grumbled. "It's a diary!"  
  
"It might tell us where the fireworks are hidden!" Merry was trembling with excitement.  
  
"If there even are any," his cousin muttered. "Look, Merry, this ridiculous! If that stupid diary leads us to the 'alleged' hiding place of any fireworks," Pippin folded his arms across his chest. "Then I'll clean the stables at Buckland for a month!"  
  
Merry sighed in exasperation. Was a little faith to much to ask? He reached out and grabbed the spine of the book, and tried to yank it off the shelf; but it held fast.  
  
"Um, Pip?" Merry asked sheepishly. "Could I get a hand?"  
  
Groaning, the young Took gripped the book, and they pulled. Nothing. Tightening their grip, the two hobbits leaned forward, then; with all their strength, pulled again. Merry stumbled, and they were thrust backwards, landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
"I think I've broken something!" Merry whimpered.  
  
"Yeah - my hand!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'I see you...' The voice echoed in Frodo's head. He shuddered in his sleep, but the eerie taunts did not abate. 'I see you, little Halfling. There is no hiding from the me...' A cold, high-pitched laugh filled the air. Frodo sat up in bed, his brown hair matted with sweat. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked.  
  
"Argh!" He dived under the bedcovers. The eye of Sauron, encircled in flame, stared at him from the ceiling.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam barged into the room. "Are you all right?"  
  
Cautiously, Frodo peered up from the bedcovers. The Great Eye was gone. Panting for breath, he muttered, "Bad dream. I'm fine. Just... Just go back to sleep. It's nothing. I'm fine."  
  
Sam did not look convinced, but reluctantly turned back to his own bedroom.  
  
Frodo shivered. Why was he so frightened? Sauron had been destroyed - he had seen to himself. There was no need for fear. Yet the violent dreams that plagued him would not stop.  
  
He sighed. "Am I ever going to get any rest?"  
  
The voice of the Evenstar echoed in his head: "I have made the choice of Luthien, the choice of mortality. I will not follow my kin to Valinor, but you may take my place, if your heart desires it. If the pain of your deeds still ails you, then you should pass into the West with the other Ringbearers, and be healed of your afflictions."  
  
His clammy hand clutched at the necklace she had given him; he wore it always, allowing it to feed him strength. He heaved another sigh. Perhaps Arwen was right; perhaps he should depart Middle Earth, like the Eldar.  
  
Still clasping the necklace, Frodo drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pippin smirked once he and Merry had untangled themselves. "I hate to say I told you so, but..." Merry muttered several expletives under his breath. Feeling smug, Pippin rested a hand on the diary, and leaned back.  
  
"Argh!" His cry echoed as the bookcase gave way, and he plunged into darkness.  
  
"Pip?" Merry called into the blackness. "Are you all right?" A weak voice mumbled in reply. "Hold on! I'm coming!" He leapt in the cavern after his cousin.  
  
"Where are we?" Pippin asked, pulling himself up from the damp floor. "A wine cellar of some sort?"  
  
"Not exactly," Merry grinned. "Let's just say that the stable hand will have an assistant from next month."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Merry pointed triumphantly to an open crate in the corner, full of....  
  
"Fireworks!" Pippin gasped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another chapter posted. Thanks for reading! If you like it, review it!  
  
Bye! 


	4. Chapter Four: Preparation

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: YES! Have finally updated! Sorry about the delay, but I have three other stories on the go, another four in progress, not to mention tons of homework, so updates on any of my stories might be a little bit slow. (someone at the back mutters, "Understatement of the millennium!")  
  
  
  
SPECIAL MENTIONS: A big, massive thank you to all my kind reviewers: shirebound (BTW, I *loved* your idea about the stables! It's not too far off my own idea, actually - but I'm saying no more!), Lindriel, addicted, Tallis, Lotho's Cute Villainess Minion, cheerleader15, tiggivon, helga, Elwen, Ivory Tower and Pearl Took. You have no idea how much your support means to me!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: PREPARATION  
  
  
  
"Fair enough!" Pippin said, throwing his hand in the air in a gesture of surrender. "You were right, I was wrong. But we still have one *tiny* problem."  
  
  
  
Merry folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the damp cavern wall, hoping that Pippin could see the smug expression on his face even in the darkness. "And what is that?"  
  
  
  
"How in the name of the Shire do we get them out of here and to the party?"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Breakfast at Bag End was a solemn affair. Sam and Rosie exchanged worried glances when they thought Frodo wasn't looking; but he knew all the same.  
  
  
  
The strained silence was broken by an impatient chap on the door. "I'll get that," Rosie said, her chair scarping along the floor as she stood. "Morning you two!" Her voice, dripping with feigned nonchalance, filled the hall. "They're here!"  
  
  
  
Pippin sauntered into the kitchen, eyeing the plates of cooked food lining the wooden table. Merry followed promptly, an unusual silence falling over the two normally exuberant hobbits. Frodo assumed they were still half- asleep, judging by their lethargic movements and bleary eyes.  
  
  
  
"Morning," Frodo yawned. The two new arrivals nodded in reply, seating themselves on either side of him, and reaching for some toasted bread.  
  
  
  
"Well, seeing as everyone's here," Rosie said, smoothing a crease from her pristine white apron, "It's time we got down to business! First of all, were will be hosting this party?"  
  
  
  
"I had an idea last night," Pippin said through a mouthful of toast, before taking a large swig of tea. "Why don't we hold the party in Tuckborough?"  
  
  
  
"Tuckborough?" Sam echoed. "Why there?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
  
  
"Well, Frodo is a Took, after all!" Pippin patted the hobbit on the back. "Besides, the gardens are absolutely beautiful this time of year; some of the most beautiful in the Shire! That is," he added hastily, eliciting bemused expressions from Merry and Frodo, "Other than the gardens at Bag End, of course. By the way, I love the overgrowing grass effect. You've really outdone yourself, Sam!"  
  
  
  
"What overgrown grass?" Rosie asked, her eyes narrowing. "Samwise Gamgee! Did you not cut the grass like I told you to?!"  
  
  
  
"Um... Oh, look at the time! I've gotta go do... sumpthin' important!" He hurriedly stood and pushed his way out of the kitchen, muttering obscenities under his breath, turning only to glare a Pippin, who shot back a look of pure innocence.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
When invitations were sent to various old friends in the Shire, the gossipmongers could not resist the opportunity to speculate. Another Baggins party - would Frodo pull a disappearing act, like Old Bilbo had, and never be seen again? Would there be dwarves and elves and other strange folk coming? Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, whose tales of adventure in foreign lands never ceased to amuse the young hobbits, soon found themselves on the receiving end of a barrage of questions concerning the party.  
  
  
  
Pippin and Merry were no longer fazed by the attention given to them after their heroics at the Battle Of Brywater, but they found this new attention extremely irritating.  
  
  
  
"No, for the last time! There will not be a chorus of Wood-elves serenading the guests!" Merry snapped, his temper beginning to fray. "Now if you would please excuse me, Mrs Boffins, I am extremely busy! Good day!"  
  
  
  
"That went well," Pippin stifled a laugh. Just then a little hobbit girl with glassy green eyes and unruly red curls skipped up to him and tugged at his waistcoat.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Took?" She whispered shyly.  
  
  
  
"Well, hullo, Lily!" He greeted, bending down to talk to her. "How are you?"  
  
  
  
"Mr. Took, my big brother says that Frodo Baggins keeps a dragon in his cellar, and he's only having the party so he can feed little hobbit children to it!" There was a genuine fear in her eyes, and Pippin could barely restrain a chuckle. Such a sweet, innocent child.  
  
  
  
"No, Lily. Frodo doesn't keep any dragons in his cellar."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, eyes widening.  
  
  
  
"You should trust Pippin, Lily," Merry injected. "He's never out of the cellar!"  
  
  
  
The child giggled softly, her fears quelled. Then, the smile melted as a voice hollered, "Lily Proudfoot! How dare you run away like that!"  
  
  
  
A flustered looking young woman, dragging a chubby seven-year-old boy with her, marched through the crowd, her face awash with relief. "What have I told you about running away like that?"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Diamond," Pippin cut in, "She's fine."  
  
  
  
"Oh, hello Pippin!" Diamond said, noticing him for the first time. "I'm so sorry, about Lily. She's just like her mother, always wandering off!"  
  
  
  
"It's fine, Diamond. By the way, will you and sister be coming? To the party, I mean?"  
  
  
  
"Need you ask Pippin?" She laughed, before taking Lily's hand. "Come on, you little scamp! I'll see at the party!"  
  
  
  
"Fair enough! Goodbye, Diamond!" Pippin called, a faint grin crossing his lips as he sighed.  
  
  
  
Merry snickered. "Goodbye, Diamond!" He squeaked, imitating his friend.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" His cousin cried indignantly. "You're one to talk. I've seen the way you flirt with Estella Bolger!"  
  
  
  
Before their sparring could continue, Sam appeared at their side. "Are you two ready? We've still got a lotta things to set up! Come on!" He practically dragged the two halfway across the Shire to Tuckbourgh.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, that's that!" Sam heaved, helping Merry lower the last bench to the ground. The sun was beginning her descent, marring the powder blue sky with streaks of gold, orange and scarlet.  
  
  
  
Merry wiped the sweat from his brow. "Never again!" He panted, sinking onto the bench. "Sam, promise me something!"  
  
  
  
The hobbit eyed his friend quizzically. "What?"  
  
  
  
"Next time you and Rosie decide to throw a party, promise that I'll not be one of the idiots you recruit to set it up!"  
  
  
  
"What'd you mean, next time?" Sam said, staring incredulously.  
  
  
  
Pippin dragged his feet along the grass, lifting his hand in a half-hearted wave to the others. "Finished!" he declared, before crumbling to the turf below.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The moon had risen in the black cloak of night when Sam eventually found the energy to walk all the way back to Bag End, but not quite enough to wipe the grimace from his expression as he shuffled along, yawning goodbye to the other two.  
  
"Well," Merry declared, lowering the pipe from bis lips, "That was certainly a productive afternoon!"  
  
  
  
"I still don't see how this is going to help with the fireworks dilemma," Pippin muttered bitterly, not particularly from being proven wrong, but the knowledge of what task awaited him after the party.  
  
"Oh, Pip! Have you no imagination!" His cousin leaned back with a sigh. "You'll see soon enough..." he whispered mysteriously.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Another chapter posted! Coming soon (I hope): CHAPTER FIVE: THE PARTY. 


End file.
